havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
PT 007 Xho and Captain Grax
10:29 PM You meet with the Captain in his quarters. "This isn't bad news, is it?" Commander, 10:30 PM It is not even news, sir. The crew seems to be doing well. 10:31 PM Captain: "...ok, out with it." Commander, 10:32 PM … there is not really anything to be "out with," sir. I wanted to ask how you are doing. 10:32 PM Captain: "...I'm fine?" Commander, 10:34 PM ((Only a 15 on that Insight check.)) 10:34 PM ((He seems to think he's fine. Maybe a bit stressed, but given he just got to blow off some steam, not that much.)) Commander, 10:35 PM Good. I simply wanted to check in. ... on a less formal basis. ... I am not very good at informalities. 10:36 PM Captain: "...what do you do for fun, Xho?" Commander, 10:37 PM ... fun, sir? 10:37 PM Captain: "I gave you the day off, basically. How'd you spend it?" Commander, 10:40 PM Checking on engineering, visiting with the counselor regarding our unusual ensign, speaking with Mr. Sage. ... I did spend some time with Mr. Duma fighting illusionary people with various glassware and broken furniture. 10:41 PM Captain: "So...basically you spent it working." Commander, 10:41 PM None of it was part of my formal duties, sir. 10:41 PM Captain: "That's a dodge." Captain: "It may not have been on your schedule, but it is still work." Captain: "You grew up in the underdark, there had to have been games there. Truly informal activities." Commander, 10:44 PM Usually activities are arranged. ... there is the running of the spiders? Every spring the ground floods; as it is usually after the season when baby spiders are born there's generally significant displacement of spiders of all sizes and kinds from their natural habitat, and as we do not generally kill them, for several days we spend much of our time running away from spider floods. Or being eaten. 10:47 PM Captain: "...that sounds less like an informal hobby or fun time and more like several nightmares tied together." Commander, 10:47 PM People very often do drink a great deal at that time of year. 10:49 PM Captain: "Look Xho, it sounds like you want to make friends. And if you do you're going to have to find things to do with people beyond checking in on the outside of the typical command roles." Captain: "At some point, you have to find something you enjoy doing and share it with them. Or do what you did with Duma and get involved in their hobbies. ...assuming beating illusory drunkards is your idea of a good time." Commander, 10:50 PM It was extremely enjoyable, sir. I do feel I need to practice with chair legs, however. 10:51 PM Captain: "I personally prefer my physical activity to be a little less violent contact and a little more high jumps, but to each their own." Commander, 10:52 PM I am looking into basketball, sir. 10:53 PM Captain: "And I appreciate that, but I would much rather you find something that you actually like on your own. Like...not an activity you're learning to impress your boss." Commander, 10:53 PM I am extremely sure I will not be impressive, sir. 10:54 PM He sighs and does a Picard facepalm. "Good to keep in mind. Anything else, Commander?" Commander, 10:55 PM ... I am not sure friends would be appropriate, sir, given that everyone on the ship is a subordinate except you, and I am your subordinate. 10:56 PM Captain: "Maybe so. But these are also the people that, assuming they let us keep the Adventure after this, you will be with for most of your life. You should probably like them." Commander Xho blinks. Commander, 10:57 PM ... but I do like them, sir. 10:58 PM Captain: "Good. But I mean more like spending time with them, like this. If you want them to talk with you in a non-formal way, you're going to need to approach them in that way." Captain: "Now...I think I am going to try and get some time to myself in however long we have until it's time to jump...or until something attacks us." Captain: "I hope this has been useful to you, Commander." Commander, 11:00 PM Yes, sir. Perhaps some unspeakable horror from the depths of the Abyss will appear and gift us with fluffy kittens instead. 11:00 PM Captain: "We can only hope."